Be Mine
by mirrorbluenight86
Summary: Just a cute Valentine's Day One-Shot.


Disclaimer: The character's aren't mine. Unfortunately. :)

**Be Mine**

She was sitting alone in the quiet Monday lull at the library at Queen's University. For her it was just a habitual study session in between her English Lit class and her Dance class. The library was unusually quiet, even for a library. It seemed that most people had something better, or more romantic to do on Valentine's Day. But not Casey. It was her first year at Queen's and although she had made many friends, her dating life had been slacking. Perhaps she could blame her slacker stepbrother for the lack of romance in her life, but she knew that would not be fair. Since moving out to Queen's, Derek not only became her roommate, but he had also become her best friend. Still, the phrase, "Same difference" nagged at her in the back of her mind. She may have spoken those words and he may have agreed, but it was just a cover. She did not see him as a brother or even a stepbrother. He was usually her partner-in-crime, well, when she allowed it, or even her better half. But none of that really mattered. They were forever stuck in the "friend zone."

The library and the essay she was currently writing was the perfect escape from all the in-love couples sharing gifts, hugs and kisses. She certainly did not need to be reminded she did not have someone to share the holiday with. As Casey took a break to uncramp her typing fingers, she felt someone loom over her.

"If you're going to annoy and bother me, at least sit down instead of stand over me. It's really kind of creepy. Unless you want me to start calling you a creeper. I'd personally be fine with giving you that nickname. It's certainly better than the nicknames you insist on calling me."

He sat down across from her at the otherwise empty table. He leaned back into the wooden chair and relaxed into a careless slouch. Looking into her eyes, he smirked, and reached into his pocket. The way he was silent as he searched, unnerved her. Derek was never silent around her. He always had a witty comeback for her. She liked that about him. Despite him being able to push all her buttons and leave her thoroughly pissed off for the most part, he was always challenging her.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached across the table. When he was as close to her as he could get from his position, he opened his hand, palm up, and offered her a candy.

"Really Derek? As if I'd take that after it's been in your pocket for who knows how long! That's just gross and unhygienic."

He motioned with his eyes for her to take a closer look. In the centre of his palm was indeed a candy. To be more specific, a conversation heart. In the centre of the white heart was written, "Be Mine." She looked back up into his chocolate-brown eyes for more explanation. Derek cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. He looked away, at a point above her shoulder, and gazed back into her sky-blue orbs.

"Be Mine?"

He offered her a small smile before he stood up and walked over to the seat beside her. Sitting down he took hold of her right hand.

"I'm not joking Case. You're my best friend other than Sam. You know me in ways he doesn't. I know we fight, and you used to hate me. But it's Valentine's Day and there's no other girl I'd rather spend it with. There's no other girl I want to spend any day with. I know this must seem like it's coming from left field, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I'd rather take the risk than live with the regret of inaction. And well, I need you to say something, because right now I'm on a feeling-overdose. So, yeah, be mine?"

He let out a pent-up breathe as he waited for a response. Casey was always the one to express her feelings through words, but at that moment, her brain had frozen up. She could not think of anything to say that would match what he had said. There he was challenging her again. Instead of thinking or freaking out, she did the one thing she knew that would one-up his heartfelt declaration. She broke the distance between them and kissed him. It was not one of those Hollywood-film kisses. It was short, and sweet, but full of emotion. She pulled away to properly respond to his question.

"On two conditions. One: You don't expect me to eat that conversation heart and Two: Only if you'll be mine too."

He laughed and nodded his affirmation. He pulled her into a breathe-taking hug and swept her off her feet.

"Anything for you Princess."


End file.
